This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Fluid turbines are commonly used to convert fluid movement into useful work. Often, fluid turbines are employed such that fluid flow contacts multiple blades thereby causing rotation of the blades. The rotation of the multiple blades may be converted into any useful motion, such as rotating an input of a generator to generate electricity.